


All you see

by Lygtemanden



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lygtemanden/pseuds/Lygtemanden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you see is how easy it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you see

The first time you walk across the grass towards him, all you see is the broken shell of a man, and as you walk towards him all you can think of is how easy it would be to hurt him, to make him pay.

A year later you are walk across the same stretch of land, but this time all you see is how strong and reliable he is, and as you walk towards him all you can think of is how easy it is to love him, to protect him always.


End file.
